The accurate reporting of neighbor cell measurements is generally important to mobile station call performance. For example, strict power measurement requirements are imposed on mobile stations receiving on a channel modulated only by Gaussian Minimum-Shift Keying (GMSK). With the introduction of Enhanced Data for Global Evolution (EGDE) channels using 8 Phase-Shift Keying (8-PSK) in GSM mobile stations, traditional methods of performing power measurements are complicated due to the mixing of GMSK and 8-PSK modulation formats on the broadcast control channel (BCCH) carrier. The BCCH carrier is the channel on which the mobile station (MS) performs power measurements, channel synchronization, and channel identification for handover and reselection. According to 3GPP 05.08, section 7.1, a base station (BS) can lower the mean power on 8-PSK time slots by up to 4 dB without consideration of the mobile station's ability to properly measure and report on the BCCH. However, 3GPP 05.08 section 7.1 does not impose any requirements on the MS for mixed modulation applications, presumably due to the difficulty in performing accurate measurements.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description and the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.